This invention relates generally to surgical tools and specifically to a novel surgical tool that includes a powered rotary work wheel.
Conventional surgical tools, such as scalpels, have been miniaturized to enable a surgeon to perform minute incisions, often in closely confined areas. A major drawback of such cutting tools is that the surgeon must supply the required cutting action by using a reciprocal sawing or slicing motion. Consequently, even miniature tools are restricted to exposed areas of the body to which the surgeon has access or to areas that have been exposed by major surgery. Miniature scissors are frequently used in confined areas because their action traps the tissue as it is being snipped. However, they are difficult to control and leave a jagged incision due to the multiple cuttings required.
A surgical cutting tool that is powered by a remote motor means, and which therefore removes the necessity for the surgeon to provide the cutting action, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,203, issued Oct. 22, 1991 to Royce H. Husted. All the surgeon need do is guide the tool since it is powered remotely. The drive system of the patented tool uses a monofilament line for driving a work wheel to which a rotary cutting blade is affixed. The present invention incorporates an inproved drive system for powered surgical tools.